Frambuesa
by Lenayuri
Summary: John tiene un raro gusto por la mermelada de frambuesa. [Johnlock]


**Advertencias**: Kinks. Sexo oral. Lime.

**Nota**: Regalo de cumpleaños para **JawnBloggerHolmes**, quien pidió el prompt: John tiene un raro fetiche por la mermelada de frambuesa.

Gracias por **leer** y **comentar**. c:

* * *

**Frambuesa**

—¡Me engañaste!— grita el detective, abriendo los ojos y señalando acusadoramente al médico.

—Por supuesto que no— se defiende el rubio.

—Me usaste, John.

—Yo no-

—No lo niegues— y el médico no lo hace. Sabe que en el fondo, Sherlock tiene razón.

.

El día anterior.

John prepara, como cada mañana, dos tazas de té y tostadas para ambos. Coloca todo en una charola mientras espera que el agua esté lista y cuando lo está, se mueve con los preparativos hasta la mesa donde se encuentra Sherlock, navegando en su laptop. El médico deja la taza del detective cerca de éste y se siente frente a él para leer el periódico.

Toma una tostada y le unta suficiente mermelada de frambuesa – su favorita – como para que ésta se escurra por sus dedos y deba lamerlos para no desperdiciar nada.

El detective no pierde la oportunidad de observar la lengua de su compañero moverse de arriba abajo y entre sus dedos, grabando la imagen en la habitación llamada "John" dentro de su Palacio Mental. La imagen se fusiona con algunas otras y pronto se encuentra besando al rubio en los labios, probando tanto de John como de la fruta en conserva. Alza una mano hasta posarla detrás de la cabeza de John y tira de él más cerca, fusionándose con el otro en un beso.

—Delicioso— murmura Sherlock, dando el primer paso para el desastre.

El día transcurre con normalidad, con John yendo a la clínica para cubrir su turno y Sherlock aburrido en el apartamento al no haber algún caso que llegue a calificación 6, según su escala de interés.

Cuando cae la tarde, los pasos de John retumban por los escalones hasta que entra al 221B. Deja las bolsas de compra en la mesa y entra a la sala, donde encuentra a Sherlock tendido boca abajo, en una posición que no parece cómoda en absoluto.

—Sherlock, ¿estás aquí?— pregunta, refiriéndose a si está o no en su mente.

—Me aburro, John— es lo que responde.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte— dice el médico. Sonríe mientras espera algún movimiento que indique que el otro le pone atención. El leve meneo de su mano, la que recae en el suelo, es lo que necesita para seguir—Estuve pensando que deberíamos _probar_ algo más cuando… bueno, ya sabes…

—¿Tenemos relaciones?

—Sí— Sherlock se levanta hasta quedar medio sentado en el sofá y observa a John, que se sonroja y se aclara la garganta para disimular —Bueno, he escuchado que _untar_ y _lamer _del cuerpo de tu pareja es sumamente erótico, y quisiera probarlo.

Sherlock le observa. Clava su mirada verdosa, brillante, intensa en John y éste se remueve inquieto en su lugar. El médico sopesa la opción de que el detective se niegue – mucho le costó lograr que aceptase una relación física con él – y suspira, cerrando los ojos.

—No tienes que aceptar si no quieres, sólo era una ide-

El detective lo toma por los hombros, haciendo que el médico le mire a los ojos. Esos ojos que están nublados, dilatados, fieros. Tumba al médico contra la mesa en la que trabajan, arrojando papeles al piso, la laptop contra el sofá, las tazas vacías sobre la silla. Se besan con fuerza, con hambre.

Sherlock juega con su entrepierna, acariciando el pene de John por sobre el pantalón, siente la dureza de su miembro y frota un poco más fuerte, obteniendo jadeos y gemidos ahogados entre sus labios. Deja la boca del médico y baja a su cuello, mordiendo y dejando algunas marcas en éste. Con su mano libre saca el suéter de John, arrojándolo al piso sin cuidado. Deja su entrepierna para dedicarse a desnudarlo con algo de rapidez.

Cuando tiene a John desnudo, a su merced y jadeando, comienza a alternar movimientos entre su miembro y sus pezones sin dejar de morder y chupar su cuello. Hay sonidos sucios de succión, saliva en los pezones erectos del médico cuando la cabeza del detective baja para atenderlos, pre semen cubriendo la cabeza del pene de John y la mano del moreno.

Con un poco de dificultad, Sherlock alcanza el frasco de mermelada y mete los dedos. Presiona a John hasta acostarlo contra la madera. El médico tiene la mirada ausente, ansiosa, llena de deseo y anticipación. Sherlock, como si de un lienzo se tratase, comienza a untar sustancia de viscosa consistencia por la piel del rubio.

Recorre sus pezones, la línea de su pecho, su ombligo. Toma un poco más y coloca un poco en el tronco del pene de John, en sus testículos, algo en sus muslos. Eleva sus dedos, que aún llevan un poco del dulce, hasta la boca de John y éste los lame, recorriendo su lengua con total seducción que el detective casi pierde el control sobre sí mismo.

Aleja sus dedos y rodea la mesa, observando a John como si de uno de sus experimentos se tratase. John jadea excitado. Tener la mirada de Sherlock sobre sí es sumamente erótico y si aumenta el hecho de que está desnudo y cubierto de mermelada, su libido hace que su pene palpite, reclamando atención.

Sherlock se inclina, besando a John con más dulzura que al comienzo. Baja su rostro por su clavícula y muerde. Sigue bajando y saborea los pezones de John nuevamente. Muerde y pasa su lengua por éstos, quitándole el dulce, memorizando la textura, los nuevos sabores, los nuevos sonidos que salen de la boca de John. Son sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado y los guarda celosamente en su mente.

Baja más, limpiando por completo los lugares donde antes adornaba aquella sustancia de sabor frambuesa la piel del rubio. Su boca sigue la línea de sus muslos y se queda en su entrepierna, y sin más demora, traga, lo más que puede, el pene erecto de John en su boca. John gruñe, tomando entre sus manos el cabello rizado del detective, forzándole a tragar más profundo.

Sherlock acelera los movimientos, siente las venas de John contraerse, su respiración cargada, pesada, sus manos dejar su cabeza para sostenerse de la madera, sus piernas cernirse contra su cuerpo y con un bramido profundo, lleno de placer, termina en la boca del detective.

El sabor de John combinado con la frambuesa le da un dato a Sherlock para guardarlo. Se limpia con la lengua los restos de semen que bajan por la comisura de sus labios y se deleita observando a John en un estado post-coital sobre la mesa.

—Eso… eso fue…— dice John, intentando recuperar el aliento —… wow.

Sherlock sonríe arrogante, inclinándose para besar a John de nuevo. Le ayuda a bajar de la mesa y caminar juntos hasta el cuarto de baño. Después de limpiar por completo el cuerpo de John, lo lleva a la habitación que comparten. John acuna a Sherlock entre sus brazos, preparándose para dormir. Sherlock entra en un estado de vigilia mientras escucha el palpitar de los latidos del corazón.

Pero a las tres de la madrugada se siente un ligero movimiento en el colchón. El detective piensa que John tal vez quiere algo más de acción, por lo que, con sigilo, enciende la lámpara al lado de su cama y se lleva la más _horrible_ sorpresa.

John sí está despierto, pero su atención no está sobre el detective sino en el frasco de mermelada de frambuesa en su mano derecha y la cuchara en su mano izquierda. Sherlock le observa fijamente.

Hay mermelada en su labio, un poco en su ropa. Su mirada está llena de un placer culposo al verse descubierto por el detective quien, por su ceño fruncido, se da cuenta.

.

—Sherlock, yo-

—No.

—Pero-

—Dije que no.

—Sherlock, déjame explicarte-

—¿Qué vas a explicar? Que tienes un maldito fetiche con esa porquería o que sólo me usaste para complacer tus fantasías al tener el cuerpo lleno de esa cosa mientras creí que era yo quien te hacía gemir.

—Sher-

—No, John. No— y el detective sale furioso de la habitación, dejando a John y su frasco de mermelada en la cama.

Le toma unos segundos a John darse cuenta de la magnitud del problema y corre tras el detective. Lo encuentra en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y con los labios presionados fuertemente en una fina línea. John sabe que Sherlock está terriblemente molesto con él. Se muerde el labio y su mente trabaja bajo presión.

_¿Qué es más importante, John?_

La respuesta llega sin dudarlo.

—Sherlock— llama al detective, posando su mano sobre su rodilla.

—Qué quieres.

—Mírame.

—Qué— responde, accediendo al pedido del médico.

—Sé que tengo un… uhm…

—Fetiche, John. Incluso yo sé lo que es eso.

—Sí, eso… pero, sabes… hoy me di cuenta de otra cosa.

—Sigue.

—Uhm… el sabor de tu boca es más…— en este punto, Sherlock se reincorpora, sentándose en el sofá, poniendo toda su atención en las palabras de John.

—¿Más?

—Dulce…— la mano del detective se extiende hacia John y éste la toma, Sherlock lo jala hacia él.

—¿Qué más?

—Adictiva…— la voz de Sherlock le eriza la piel y jadea. Sabe que fue estúpido al haberse dejado llevar por la textura de la mermelada, la lengua del detective se siente mejor en su boca. Se rinde completamente ante su nueva adicción.

Sherlock, complacido por ver y sentir la rendición de John contra su cuerpo, decide que concederle al médico aquel gusto no es tan malo – si es sincero, la experiencia lo dejó extasiado también. Su reacción anterior fue una mezcla de algo parecido a lo que llaman "celos" – lo cual el detective no siente, ni nunca sentirá, lo dice en serio – con el sentimiento de posesividad que sólo John despierta en él.

No quiere compartir a John.

No quiere perder a John.

Pero haría cualquier cosa por él.

Y ahí, entre besos, caricias, jadeos y sus nombres siendo susurrados con placer, toma otro poco de mermelada entre sus dedos y los lleva hasta su boca, dejando que John comparta el sabor combinado de su saliva con el dulce.

Puede que, tal vez, Sherlock comience a sentir un ligero fetiche con John repleto de aquella sustancia pegajosa y dulzona.

Lo bueno es, que no solo existe un sabor de mermelada.


End file.
